kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unversed
Opinion? Does anyone else think they should have just stuck with Heartless and Nobodies? I just feel like adding an enemy that precedes the Heartless (originally, the REAL threat) seems kind of silly. It would have been better in continuity of they just stuck with the original enemies instead of trying to give us another "original enemy". 18:21, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Heartless started within the timeline of Kingdom hearts 1. so they had to have something else. Zack fair 007 23:15, 12 September 2008 (UTC) You think that the mad hatter's song " A Very Merry Unbirthday" has anything to do with them? Roxas-rules 19:20, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::WHY do people keep claiming that Xion is an unbirth??? We dont even know for certain what unbirths are!! ::Ahem, anyway, I hope they tie them to the sleeping part of this game. And then there could be stuff from Sleeping Beauty (which could already be the wheel master). Summon:WALL•E 08:24, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Theory Instead of being negative souls, they are negative LIFE. See this: Heartless: Corrupted Hearts Nobody: Corrupted Bodies Unbirths: (Presumingly) Corrupted "Lifeforce". See the contradictions in names? They are the "opposite of human life", being life without reason, without a body to sustain, no heart to guide it. "Birth By Sleep"-Born In Sleep. If sleep can be called the process of the division into heartless, nobody and unbirth, you got an origin right in the title. -Good Night Everybody! MEXORAN I must say I have to agree with this theory whole heartedly (pun intended). Like you said Heartless are a heart in a body of darkness, nobodies are the body and soul leftover when the darkness invades, so maybe unbirths are just a body and a heart? unbirth = soul An unbirth is the soul just like the nobody and the heartless are the body and the heart. In the ansem report 7 it says wen ar heartless is created the body and soul are reborn into another world. A good example is Sora his heartless a shadow was born in Hallow Bastion but his nobody Roxas was born in Twilight Town. And there is good proof that Xeanorts unbirth is leading the unbirths because his heartless and nobody leaded the nobodys (Xemnas) and the heartless (Ansem) one last thing Xion is not an unbrirt she is a !nobody! except Nobodies are the body AND soul.ass But we don't even know MX is Xehanorts unbirth, and a lot of people think Terra is Xehanorts unbirth. Idea I think that when a Nobody meets with it's original being ( Such as when Roxas meets with Sora ) the nobody goes back to the normal soul, meaning that the nobody is non- existint anymore, resulting in the nobody being unborn. ( Namine and Roxas are exceptions ) When this happens, another being is created. But instead of one occurence = one heartless/nobody, it creates one unbirth with the power to multiply. Every time this happens, the original unbirth goes to a certain world. When it reaches this world, it starts multiplying. When the original unbirth is defeated, the other unbirth's are destroyed also.Master of Valor 00:18, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Clarkmaster says- Ralfiki did said that its the Circle of Life Just a thought I was wandering if these unbirths (See pictures) will be the "main" unbirts, like Shadows are the main Heartless and Dusks are the main Nobodies?Shg.siggi 13:42, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, I didn't know. Thank you :DShg.siggi 13:42, 25 January 2009 (UTC) not just the soul the problem is that it cant just be the soul because then there would be an overwhelming number of ubirths in the other kingdom hearts games and there absense would require an arbitrary explaination. heartless\ nobodys are made when you lose your heart something that is not natrule. but you are suposed to lose your soul its called dieing. now for some reason not every heartless spawns a nobody my theroy is this if a heartless is formed it affects the soul in such a way that it will move. if the soul sticks with the body you get a nobody if the soul gose with the heart instead of geting a heartless you get an unbirth. of course its also likely that if the soul will chose neither in wich case you get one heartless and a dead body. this would explain why heartless are more abundent then the other 2 Clarkmaster thunkSince Troisnyxetienne is right than that means Ven is NOT soras unbirth, unless the game takes place 14 years before kh 1 And that would be the end of Ven's story, wouldn't it? That defintley means Ven is an unbirth, and if that's true than the first major unbirth seen is Ven so riku has no major importance to BBS as of yet, so Terra has got to be Xehanort!Clarkmaster been thinkin Guys, let's put the pieces together We can say that Terra's a jackass just like Xehanort, but seriously, We can put together that Terra is the only one able to be Xehanort, Ven is Sora's Unbirth, we have no clue who is Aqua, the apprentice looks like Dark form Riku, and that apperintly we are very good at puttin stuff together-Clarkmaster Well as far as we know, she died, or turned into heartless/nobody/unbirth because of her armor in Xemnas room, I've also seen that Xemnas in armor form vagly resembles Terra in his armor-Clarkmaster Well, there's two ways this could happen, one: her soul is possesing the armor, two: Xemnas is crazy-Clarkmaster